


Back to Back

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Early Days, Gen, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: The Azeroth expedition on alt-Draenor become trapped in Kargath Bladefist's arena, and a troll huntress and a human archmage find themselves relying on each other to survive.





	

“Now - kill your hundred, or die trying!” Kargath Bladefist bellowed, and the gates slammed closed, trapping the group of champions within the circular arena. Almost immediately Shattered Hand brawlers vaulted over the walls, brandishing their blade hands and advancing on the Azerothian expedition, who rapidly closed ranks around each other. Alliance and Horde bunched together, rivalries forgotten in the midst of danger.

The Darkspear hunter Draggka backed up with the group, Spike by her side, the raptor letting out a threatening hiss as their eyes locked with the advancing orcs. She nocked an arrow, and waited for her moment.

There was a long, tension-filled pause as the Shattered Hand closed in on their prey, before several members of the expedition yelled out a battle cry and charged forward, the battle beginning in earnest. Spike gave a roar and shot towards the orc swinging his blade hand towards Draggka, his talons slashing deeply into the orc’s stomach.

The hunter continued to back up, scanning the battlefield for her first target when she suddenly bumped into someone’s back. She glanced over her shoulder the same time as the other person did, and Draggka found herself looking into the blue eyes of the human who was the architect of this mission.

“Archmage.” She greeted him, and a flash of a smile appeared on his weathered face.

“Hunter.” He replied in kind, looking back to the orcs that were starting to gather around them. “We appear to be in a predicament.”

“Dat we are.” The troll replied, smiling. “Tink you can be guarding my back, mon?”

“I think I can do that,” he said, and Draggka felt his magic gather around her, making her fur stand on end. “Just make sure it’s arrows you’re grabbing, not anything else!”

Draggka couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped her.

“You be quite safe, Archmage! I be knowing what I’m doing!” She said, loosing an arrow to take down a Shattered Hand orc that charged towards her, slicing through his jugular and sending him sprawling to the ground.

“You can call me Khadgar, you know.” He chuckled, and she felt the magic flare hot against her as a fire spell was launched from his hands. “Draggka, am I right?”

The heat she felt in her face had to be from that spell.

“Yeah, dat’s my name.” She nodded, although he couldn’t see it. She took her mind off it by continuing to fill the orcs with arrows and barking commands to Spike, though the mage’s power rippled over her with every spell he cast, his incantations thrumming through the chaos of the battle, through her body.

They fell into a strange sort of rhythm, Draggka loosing her arrows as he cast, turning in sync as they felt each other’s bodies tense and clothing shift. She found that she was very calm, like she’d entered a battle-trance. She didn’t even need to concentrate on gathering magic to enchant her arcane shots; she was pulling directly from the magic around Khadgar, and it showed from their potency, cracking loudly as they hit their targets.

“Draggka?” He asked, after about her third shot. “I swear Thrall- sorry, Go’el, told me you were a hunter.” He hurled a fireball at an attacker sneaking up on a paladin. “But I swear I can feel you casting behind my back.” He looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. “Care to explain?”

“Do ya really tink dis be best time?” Draggka retorted, raising her own eyebrow, loosing another arrow to hamstring an orc going after Maraad’s flank.

“Sate my curiosity.” The mage said, still looking over his shoulder at her. “We might not get the chance later.”

“It be a long story, Archmage.” The hunter looked over her shoulder to regard him, noticing a brawler charging in to Khadgar’s exposed back. “Look out!”

She quickly pivoted on her foot, all but shoving Khadgar aside as she brought her bow to bear, pulling from the latent arcane energies around them and the arrow flying from the string before she properly processed what was going on. It struck the orc directly into the throat, the arcane energies exploding against her, and she gurgled, tumbling to the ground in front of the hunter. Draggka tugged the arrow from her, smiling grimly as she inspected the tip; it could be used again.

The troll looked back at the mage, who looked impressed, if slightly shocked.

“Don’t get cocky, Archmage,” she said. “You not be havin’ me at your back forever.”

“Then I should keep an eye on yours too, shouldn’t I?” Khadgar said, gesturing with one hand, and the unmistakable sounds of a bleating sheep broke through the sounds of clashing blades.

Draggka spun around to see a very put out ewe only inches from her own back, who had probably been close enough to deal a killing blow to the troll. The sight was so surprising (and mildly unnerving at having been so unknowingly close to death) she had to look back to Khadgar, who was trying and failing to hide a smirk.

“You are not like anyting I expected,” she breathed out, and she couldn’t resist the smile that spread over her mouth.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He replied, a sparkle to his eyes that made Draggka’s already fast-beating heart skip a beat. She shook her head, quickly finishing off the polymorphed orc with a slash from her hunting knife, carving open its neck with one quick movement. “Now, as much as I enjoy fighting alongside such capable champions, I confess, I’m getting a bit bored.” The mage muttered, gathering his energy.

“I am pleased!” Kargath’s shout rang out across the arena. “I could watch you rats for hours.”

“Sorry,” Khadgar yelled, “but we don’t have that kind of time!”

He raised his staff high, eyes going bright white with magic, and as he slammed it down, a blast of pure cold erupted from the epicenter, freezing every Shattered Hand orc in the arena into huge spikes of ice. It was as if he’d just summoned a brief Northrend icestorm into the fray, and it was all Draggka could do but gape at how easily the mage had cast it, and the devastation it had wrought. If she had any inkling of doubt remaining as to whether he should have been leading, it was swiftly snuffed out.

“Everyone!” Khadgar cried, raising his staff once more so people could see him. “With me!”

The Azeroth expedition rallied to him, Draggka jogging close to the mage, petting Spike as he joined her, covered in wounds but seemingly no worse for wear, his eyes flashing with bloodlust. Another blast of magic from the archmage broke apart the gate barring their exit, and they made a break for it.

“I only counted ninety-nine kills, wizard!” Kargath yelled from above them.

Khadgar turned, meeting Kargath stare for stare.

“Then I guess we owe you one.” He replied, before turning and continuing to lead the group away.

Draggka shook her head, grinning widely.

She was starting to like this archmage.


End file.
